User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On The Flip Side Chapter 3
Around June 13, 1957 Something amazing happened today, Journal. As I write this, I'm in one of the best moods I can ever remember being in. I know that's not saying much considering my situation but this is very important to me. As you already know, I had managed to take hold of an abandon base. An alarm of some kind had started going off and three soldiers had found me but I was able to handle them without even injury to myself and no more had come. The alarm stopped going off as well. I still can't seem to figure out what it was for. That's not the amazing part though, the amazing part is what happened after that. Someone else entered the base but it wasn't an enemy soldier. It wasn't one of my allies either but it was the next best thing. It was a civilian! She was trembling heavily and scanned around her every two seconds. The poor woman must be terrified out of her mind and I certainly don't blame her for it. She had a passbook in her hand and I wondered how far she must have gone through the hostile ground to try for permission to leave it. Yet, she only came across an abandoned base with no one in it but me. I had to help her! I just had to! I wanted to! I looked through the desk and found a stamp just for that as she came up to me and placed the passbook in front of me. Can she not tell the difference between each side's uniform or was she beyond caring? I couldn't tell which possibility was more worrying. I opened the passbook and stamped where appeared to be the correct spot. At least I hope I had it right. I let out an involuntary laugh, I just couldn't believe it. This was the first non-hostile face I'd seen in almost a year. I knew I'd never see this woman again but seeing her now gave me a small serge of hope. I put my finger to my lips warning the woman to be quite. I didn't want her dying on the way to, hopefully freedom. She scooped up her passbook and literally ran out probably still fearing I was going to kill her. I have no way of knowing if she made it but I really hope she did. I wouldn't have stamped her book if I didn't want her to make it to freedom. Her future was at least looking more hopeful than mine is. If I stamped her card wrong though, not only would they kill her but they might figure it out and come after me. With that thought in mind, I left the base and am on the run again the woman dominating my thoughts. Don't mistake this, not in a romantic way but it's hard not to think about her, not to worry about her. I know she obviously must be from this country, the one we're at war with but as I've mentioned many times before: I am not interested in winning this war! I do what I have to to survive. Nothing more and nothing less and she needed my help. She wasn't a soldier. That much was obvious but she was a fighter at heart if she made it as far as she did since their don't seem to be any civilian homes anywhere nearby, not that I've come across at least. I could not let her valiant efforts be in vain. I pray for your freedom, Mystery Woman. Category:Blog posts